


Chaotic Gays: The Groupchat

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi, a lot of musical references, groupchat fic, jake’s pan!, jeremy is a disaster bi, text fic, they say no homo a lot, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: the bmc gang being useless gays and memes
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. And So It Begins

*JakeyD added biveteran, gayer-one, bi-in-training, and Shakespeare to the conversation.*

JakeyD: welcome to the gathering of idiots

gayer-one: lmao jeremy 

bi-in-training: To be fair, my name was Rich’s idea

biveteran: yeah me an tallass match now!

gayer-one: careful who you match with lmao

gayer-one: jerm you tryna steal my mans?

bi-in-training: nooo he’s too short

bi-in-training: ya boi likes the tall ones 

gayer-one:(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

bi-in-training: do you wish to commit hamilton

Shakespeare: I am s l e e p i n g

biveteran: hide alerts coward

gayer-one: nooo not committing hamilton!! lmao you theater nerds are an odd species

Shakespeare: Yeah, that’s fair.

JakeyD: i thought u were sleeping

Shakespeare: I’m awake now thanks to you morons

Shakespeare: Speaking of theater

*Shakespeare changed JakeyD’s name to crutchie-squared*

bi-in-training: LMAOOO

crutchie-squared: w h a t d o e s t h i s m e a n

Shakespeare: You’ll find out next week

gayer-one: oh yeah I forgot about the play lol

biveteran: micha

biveteran: you are on tech how do you forget 

gayer-one: im sleep deprived and v gay dont @ me

biveteran: can confirm the gay part

crutchie-squared: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bi-in-training: get a mf room you buffoons

crutchie-squared: jeremiah alexander heere go to sleep or i will eat your kneecaps

bi-in-training: kinky

crutchie-squared: do you want a no homo divorce jeremy

bi-in-training: i told you we are not married

bi-in-training: no homo tho

gayer-one: look yall are cute but please stfu

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Bonus!!  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

private conversation: micha<3 and richie-rich

micha<3: lmao our best friends are gay for each other

richie-rich: yes mood

micha<3: so were absolutely going to tease them until they get together right 

richie-rich: absolutely

richie-rich: gn mikey ily no homo


	2. Gay Pining: The Chapter

biveteran: https://youtu.be/56INPwr4s3g  
{{author’s note: links to “vines that butter my eggroll}}

crutchie-squared: richard. rich. dare i say, dick. That is the third time you have sent me that.

biveteran: lmao ok but I haven’t sent it heere yet 

bi-in-training: yall gotta take a shot every time someone makes a heere joke, youll be fuckin dead in two days

biveteran: mood

gayer-one: ugh i’ve got so much calc hw

gayer-one: jeremy can i commit hamilton now

Shakespeare: Sorry Michael, you have to do the school musical first! I can’t believe I’m playing Katherine!!

crutchie-squared: I get the joke now and you guys are mean :(

bi-in-training: we love you too jakey. No homo tho

gayer-one: are u sure abt that?

bi-in-training: michael i will not hesitate to stabby stabby

biveteran: who says that?

bi-in-training: i love my parents but each day’s another fight

crutchie-squared: goddamnit jeremiah

Shakespeare added sweaters to the conversation

bi-in-training: oh hey brooke!

sweaters: hello all💞

gayer-one: wassup

biveteran: heyo

Shakespeare: greetings and salutations

gayer-one: w h y

sweaters: lol

crutchie-squared: hello brooke and welcome to the gay idiots club

sweaters: I’m flattered

bi-in-training: lmao this’ll turn into a shitshow reallll quick

Shakespeare: <3<3

biveteran: bad timing chris

crutchie-squared: so are you guys coming to my football gae next week?

crutchie-squared: game* fuck

biveteran: i mean

biveteran: same energy 

bi-in-training: ofc

gayer-one: ew sports

crutchie-squared: suck a dick nerd

crutchie-squared: no homo

gayer-one: bitch::: wdym no homo

biveteran: Jake I think you’re sleep deprived 

bi-in-training: oh my god you guys rich used capital letters

gayer-one: you and your boyfriend really gonna team up on me and rich huh

gayer-one: traitor

crutchie-squared: i fuckin hate you guys lmao

crutchie-squared: not you jeremy 

Shakespeare: Jeez will you listen to yourself

sweaters: so like, are you dating or what bc i am genuinely confused 

bi-in-training: i-no.

Shakespeare: Suuurrrreee you aren’t.

crutchie-squared: I wouldn’t mind tho

crutchie-squared: no homo tho

gayer-one: see jer

gayer-one: he loafs you too

bi-in-training: you guys fucking suck.

*bi-in-training left the conversation*

gayer-one: jesus okay

biveteran: he’s prob just tired and moody. i’ll add him back tmr.

Shakespeare: Alright. I’m gonna sleep, I love you all.

Shakespeare: No hetero.

crutchie-squared: gn chris

gayer-one: ily too christine no hetero

sweaters: i’m gonna talk to jeremy.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Bonus!!  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
*private conversation: brooke:) and jeremy*

brooke:): jer you awake

jeremy: yeah i guess.

brooke:): are you ok? how come you left the gc?

jeremy: i’m fucking sick of the teasing and shit.

jeremy: like i get that they aren’t serious but what if i really do like jake and this isn’t helping because i feel like i’m a burden and he’d never like me for who I am?

brooke:): do you want me to tell them to stop? 

brooke:): I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around your friends.

jeremy: nah, then they’ll know i like him

jeremy: i just need a break from our friends, it can be a lot.

brooke:): alright, do you maybe wanna hang out at the mall tomorrow?

brooke:): i wanna be friends with you, i feel like dating didn’t work but i still thought you were funny and i think we’d be cool friends. plus i’m a useless lesbian

jeremy: yeah, sure. thanks, brooke.

brooke:): yw jerry now get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter and jeremy self projecting, yay!!


	3. Musical Gays And Fourth Wall Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays discuss newsies and Michael is very confused

*sweaters added bi-in-training to the conversation*

gayer-one: jeremy are you ok? sorry if we did something

bi-in-training: yeah, i’m just not in the best spot with my mental health rn.

crutchie-squared: hope you feel better jeremy <3 no homo

Shakespeare: We love you Jeremy!!! Feel better!! 

biveteran: get better or else, tallass

gayer-one: want me to take you out again jer?

bi-in-training: nah, i’m good. i feel better around you guys already.

bi-in-training: i’ll feel better after play rehearsal lmao

biveteran: im excited for you to sing watch what happens reprise

bi-in-training: i can never compare to our lord and savior ben fankhauser

Shakespeare: Say it louder for the people in the back Jer

gayer-one: lmfao

crutchie-squared: sorry y’all i was busy

biveteran: “y’all”

crutchie-squared: rich i will kill you

sweaters: it’s cool jake

bi-in-training: what’s poppin jack

bi-in-training: *jake lol best autocorrect ever

biveteran: omg

sweaters: i will tear out your heart during letter from the refuge and you cannot stop me

gayer-one: but brooke i need my heart to love rich 

Shakespeare: I’m shaking Michael that is literally adorable 

sweaters: also sounds like fanfiction

bi-in-training: *staring into camera like I’m on the office*

crutchie-squared: brooke how would you know that it sounds like fanfic

Shakespeare: Oh snap

biveteran: thanks mike

biveteran: but can we acknowledge the fact that I get to do the famous erster line?

crutchie-squared: oh absolutely

crutchie-squared: that’s amazing

bi-in-training: can I just say 

bi-in-training: I love benny’s dispatch fight me

Shakespeare: no me diga!

gayer-one: w h a t

sweaters: in the heights

sweaters: by the guy who made hamilton, it’s pretty good

sweaters: Christine made me watch a bootleg of it

bi-in-training: i will make you a theater kid if it is the last thing i do

gayer-one: bet

crutchie-squared: to be fair we’re literally doing the greatest musical of all time

bi-in-training: hamilton would like to know your location

sweaters: *laughs in dear evan hansen*

Shakespeare: *cries in heathers*

biveteran: *screams in six*

gayer-one: *is confused in little shop of horrors because it’s the only musical i’ve ever seen and it was at my local theater*

crutchie-squared: newsies is the gayest musical that doesn’t have canonical gay characters

bi-in-training: *laughs in connor is canonically bi/pan*

Shakespeare: John Laurens was gay and in this essay I will-

gayer-one: dude me and jeremy did a school project on that guy in eighth grade

biveteran: lucky

biveteran: i got aaron burr for that project but I wasn’t hamilton trash back then 

biveteran: dude was kinda crazy ngl

bi-in-training: well imma go to sleep, goodnight gays

Shakespeare: Goodnight Jeremy!!! Sleep well💕💕

crutchie-squared: javid in 92sies was canon disney’s just heteronormative

crutchie-squared: night jere

sweaters: yes thank you also gn jerry

gayer-one: don’t let the bedbugs bite hoe

biveteran: wtf michael

biveteran: sleep well mon ami


	4. Rich? More Like Bitch! (ft no homo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich is stupid, the bis are annoying, and jake’s weird

Chaotic Gays 

panwithaplan: good morning gays

anxietywithstripes: jake it is one am

slushieslut: who changed everyone’s names

richie-rich: twas i

pinkberryegirl: goddamnit Rich

not-dead: I am trying to sleep

panwithaplan: turn on hide alerts chris

anxietywithstripes: i am in bisexual distress 

richie-rich: big same

anxietywithstripes: rich you have a bf

richie-rich: what so i’m not allowed to be in distress 

anxietywithstripes: yes

richie-rich: this is biphobic

anxietywithstripes: fuck you too

not dead: What is happening

panwithaplan: the bis are fighting over me obviously

slushieslut: rich do you want a divorce

richie-rich: only one of us is pining after you jake

anxietywithstripes: hdidjskscmdkkfo

panwithaplan: m o o d

panwithaplan: wait what

anxietywithstripes: hhhhh

anxietywithstripes: no homo?

panwithaplan: gotcha btw i’m going to sbarro in like an hour wanna come? no homo ofc

anxietywithstripes: ye sure no homo dhdhdjdn

richie-rich: i don’t think you guys know what no homo means

panwithaplan: rich don’t you fucking ruin the moment

not dead: I don’t know if this is weird or sweet

pinkberryegirl: the same could be said about you chris

slushieslut: so jere jake

slushieslut: when y’all fuckin

anxietywithstripes: MICHAEL FUCKING MELL

slushieslut: oh no

panwithaplan: michael no

richie-rich: micah yes

not dead: Well I’m gonna go before this gets worse

pinkberryegirl: samesies, love y’alls no hetero

BONUS!!!! Yay!!

p2: MICHAEL

p1: JEREMY

p2: IT WENT SO WELL

p1: HDBCCBICKD DETAILS HEERE D E T A I L S

p2: HE’S SO DUMB AND SWEET AND KISSED MY HAND LIKE A FUCKIN PRINCE

p2: MICHAEL I’M IN LOVE

p1: about time

p2: HDHXBDJXKCXIXKXKDNSKDMXODKMDKXKXKDKDXJJ

p2: WE’RE GOING OUT AGAIN NEXT WEEK MICHA I’M HAVING A STROKE

p1: considering he’s sitting right here i think he agrees

p2: MELL I WILL KILL YOU BUT I ALSO LOVE YOU BECAUSE THANK YOU

p1: mood but same. gn jeremyyyyy


End file.
